Dearly Beloved
by fadamaja
Summary: Traduccion de wynnebat: Cansado tras innumerables peticiones, Harry cede y finalmente sale en una cita con el increíblemente ostentoso, vano y superficial Tom Sorvolo Ryddle Tercero. Unos días después, asiste al funeral de Tom, algo que resulta mucho mejor.


Mientras estaba sentado en el Gran Salón de la Mansión Oscura, Harry pensó sobre la vida, la muerte y todo lo que había entremedio. La muerte, en especial la de alguien que conocía, lo había dejado sintiéndose pensativo y extraño. Solo hace unos días atrás Tom Sorvolo Ryddle III había estado vivo y bien, y ahora yacía inmóvil en un ataúd negro a solo dos metros de distancia. Harry no había querido un asiento en la primera fila de dolientes, pero no había podido evitarlo. De acuerdo a Tom, Harry es… era, el amor de su vida. De acuerdo a Harry, Tom debió morir la semana pasada en vez de esta, para que Harry hubiera podido de manera exitosa evitar salir en una cita con él. Había sufrido durante siete años las atenciones no deseadas de Tom en Hogwarts, dos años en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, y solo hace unos días Harry había cedido. Una cita, le había dicho, y había sido la peor cita de toda su vida. Tom podía ser el nieto del Señor Oscuro, pero no era para nada encantador. Harry lo había besado una vez para ver si la cita podía salvarse de esa manera al menos. La respuesta resultó ser no. Tom solo era buenmozo si mantenía la boca cerrada. Había sido terrible.

— Estamos aquí reunidos en esta solemne ocasión para llorar la vida demasiado corta de Tom Sorvolo Ryddle Tercero, — dijo Lucius desde la plataforma con voz solemne mientras recorría con su mirada la habitación. Medio mundo mágico debería estar aquí. — Tom fue un amado hijo, nieto y amigo. Fue un estudiante excelente, — porque ningún profesor le daría al descendiente del Señor Oscuro una mala nota, pensó Harry, — un talentoso jugador de quidditch — que a puros favores llego al campo de juego, — y un empleado muy trabajador, — que dejaba su trabajo en el escritorio de Harry guiñándole un ojo presumiendo que Harry lo haría porque Harry estaba supuestamente enamorado de él (Harry volvió todo ese papeleo cenizas), — y sus contribuciones a nuestro mundo fueron innumerables. Todos lloramos al hombre que pudo haber sido en cinco, diez, veinte años, un excelente heredero del Señor Oscuro y sucesor de nuestro reino oscuro de la Gran Bretaña mágica.

Ante las palabras de Lucius, Voldemort bufo de manera audible. Lucius con rapidez continúo. Harry privadamente se regocijo porque ni siquiera Voldemort considero al idiota un heredero adecuado. Tómate esa, Tom.

Harry alejo su mirada de Lucius y poso sus ojos en el Señor Oscuro, que estaba sentado sobre la plataforma en su trono tras el féretro. Su rostro era un estudio de líneas duras, sus delgados labios se curvaron mientras miraba el ataúd abierto que tenía a su descendiente. No se parecían mucho físicamente. Tom había sido buenmozo, mientras que las verdaderas características de Voldemort se habían perdido ante la magia más oscura. Casi todos los que recordaban a Voldemort cuando era joven decían que Tom se parecía bastante a su abuelo. Harry solo podía imaginar que sus recuerdos habían sido fragmentados por la nostalgia; si el joven Voldemort había sido como Tom en personalidad, nunca habría llegado a gobernar su país.

Voldemort podía no ser tradicionalmente buen mozo, pero Harry no podía dejar de mirarlo. Había visto al Señor Oscuro en manifestaciones, en su ceremonia de graduación, incluso una vez en el Callejón Diagon. Cada vez, sin importar lo mucho que lo mirara, para él no había sido suficiente. No sería diferente ahora. Sus padres, quienes habían simpatizado con la causa de Dumbledore antes de la victoria del Señor Oscuro en su quinto año, nunca comprendieron la fascinación de Harry. Ni siquiera Harry podía comprenderlo. Su padre había sido igual cuando era un jovencito, obsesionado con su compañera de Gryffindor pero Harry no tenía un vínculo de almas gemelas que pueda culpar. No sería tan afortunado.

Por lo menos no había tenido tanta mala suerte de tener a Tom como alma gemela. Sería el cuerpo de Harry en ese ataúd si ese fuera el caso. O, no. Igual podría haber sido Tom, solo que habría sido puesto allí de manera deliberada en vez de terminar allí por el vergonzoso accidente que había matado a Tom en realidad. Harry estaba feliz de que ese no hubiera sido el caso. No querría causar una mala primera impresión al abuelo de Tom.

Cuando estaba vivo, Tom había pasado mucho tiempo desesperado porque Harry no fuera su alma gemela. Harry había esperado que Tom se encontrara con su alma gemela y que se obsesionara con esa persona, pero no se dieron así las cosas; a veces otro hombre podía distraer a Tom por unas cuantas semanas, pero nunca de manera permanente. La mayor parte del tiempo, Harry tenía la impresión que Tom había estado intentado causarle celos, que era una idea que daba risa.

— ¿Le gustaría decir unas palabras mi lord? — Pregunto Lucius al terminar su discurso.

— No.

— Por supuesto. — Lucius hizo una reverencia. — Es un destino cruel, dejar a nuestro señor tan afligido por el dolor. Antes que alguien reciba la oportunidad de hablar, me gustaría invitar a alguien que fue una mayor presencia en la vida de Tom. — La mirada de Lucius se posó en Harry, que abrió grande sus ojos. _No, no te atrevas, mierda, no_. Lucius no escucho los ruegos mentales de Harry. — El amor de la vida de Tom, Harry James Potter. Recuerdo la primera vez que Tom menciono al jovencito que había conocido en el Expreso de Hogwarts en primer año, y Tom apenas pasó un día sin hablar de él otra vez. Estaban tan felices juntos, como amantes, amigos y estudiantes de la oscuridad. Ven, Harry.

Harry gimió en silencio. Lucius debía estar loco. No era un hombre tonto. Debió saber que los sentimientos de Tom eran completamente unilaterales; Draco, lame botas del nieto como Lucius lo era del abuelo, había estado al tanto de cada uno de los intentos de seducción de Tom. Entre Lucius que no dijo otra palabra, simplemente esperando que Harry se levantara y la persona tras él que lo estaba empujando fuera de su asiento, Harry no tuvo opción. Se abrió camino hacia el podio, que estaba en ángulo para que tanto el público como Voldemort pudieran ver claramente su rostro.

Harry intento forzar su expresión en algo apropiadamente triste, pero solo logro lucir ligeramente enfermo del estómago, que no lo hacía lucir atractivo. Aunque, maldición, su falta de atractivo no debería importar en un funeral, pero el Señor Oscuro estaba tan cerca. Y el cuerpo de Tom también estaba cerca. En la cima de los pensamientos inapropiados de Harry esa noche, Harry decidió que Tom lucia mejor como cadáver, aunque tuviese puesta esa sonrisa espeluznante de él en la muerte como la tuvo en vida. Alguien debió haber cambiado su expresión un poquito.

Respirando profundo, Harry busco dentro de sí mismo algo lindo que decir. Entre el Señor Oscuro, el cuerpo y el mar de dolientes en sus mejores túnicas negras, Harry no tenía a donde mirar por inspiración. Cuando abrió la boca, lo que salió fue, — No éramos amantes. Para que lo sepan. Solo salimos una vez. — De la gran cantidad de caras en la multitud, Harry de repente identifico a Hermione, treinta filas más atrás cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Por otro lado, por primera vez desde el comienzo de la ceremonia Voldemort lucia más interesado que aburrido. O al menos Harry esperaba que así fuera; ¿y si estaba a segundos de ser maldecido por irrespetuoso? — Tom será extrañado. Por gente. Estoy seguro. — Al lado de Hermione, los hombros de Ron estaban temblando. Harry estaba seguro de que no era porque su discurso había conmovido a su amigo hasta las lágrimas. —Gracias por venir.

El silencio tras su fracaso de discurso fue ensordecedor. Harry se preparó para bajar hasta su asiento, avergonzado y probablemente a minutos de ser asesinado, cuando Ron se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a aplaudir. Ron aplaudió con fuerza, el sonido resonó en el lugar hasta que otros se unieron, Hermione fue la primera aunque suspiro profundo cuando comenzó a aplaudir. Harry hizo una reverencia para evitar que la gente viera su sonrisa y retomo su asiento en primera fila.

Draco fue el siguiente en hablar, poniéndose de pie sin que su padre se lo pidiera. Respiro profundo antes de comenzar, encontró los ojos de Harry brevemente y empezó. — Mi mejor recuerdo de Tom es cuando intentó superar a los gemelos Weasley en bromas un año, lo que culminó con la liberación del basilisco que no pudo controlar...

Fue una historia de estupidez, orgullo y lágrimas.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto todo el tiempo, clavado. Sabía algo de la historia, pero no desde la perspectiva del confidente más cercano de Tom. Esto era lo más orgulloso que había estado nunca de Draco. Ya no era un lame botas; con esta confianza, quizás tendría a otros lamiendo sus botas algún día. Asombroso. Harry se reiría de quien resultara haciéndolo, pero con menos desprecio de lo que hubiera hecho de otra manera. A medida que cada compañero de clase y profesor de Tom tomo su turno en una fabulosa sesión de disfrazada burla, Harry decidió que este es el mejor día de toda su vida. Toda la molesta existencia de Tom casi valió este momento. Harry podría haberse sentido mal por eso si la familia de Tom se hubiera quejado. Pero la existencia de Tom era un misterio que nunca había sido explicado; un día Voldemort simplemente había anunciado que tenía un nieto, y eso fue todo. A Voldemort obviamente no le importaba que los discursos no dejaran a su nieto en buena luz. En vez de eso, lucia más entretenido que nunca. Ni siquiera uno de los ex de Tom que se refirió a una noche que habían pasado juntos fue maldecido.

Después se formó una línea para observar el cuerpo. Harry se unió a Ron y Hermione para mirar a su antiguo compañero de clase. Tom estaba vestido en una túnica verde Slytherin, como era su preferencia en vida porque era un idiota orgulloso, y el color no ayudaba para nada con su complexión pálida de muerte.

— No puedo creer que lograra que fuera a una cita con él antes de morir. — Dijo Harry en voz baja, fulminando con la mirada al muerto. — Pude tener una larga y hermosa vida sin tener que ver de cerca sus atroces modales en la mesa.

— Al menos murió feliz, — respondió Hermione sonando como si estuviera forzando a salir las palabras de su boca. De los tres, ella era la más cercana a ser un apropiado adulto responsable, pero en Hogwarts se había cansado tanto de que Tom la mirara en menos por su sangre que lo había maldecido para que su cabello se volviera una masa de serpientes. Por la manera en que estaban atadas a su cráneo, Tom no tuvo a donde huir cuando las serpientes comenzaron a atacarlo. Era una de las memorias favoritas de Harry.

Ron no fue tan caritativo. — Feliz a expensas de Harry, a la mierda.

— Exacto, — accedió Harry. — Era mejor que muriera miserable.

Todavía no podía creer que hubiera terminado por ceder ante las interminables demandas de Tom por una cita. Harry no tenía idea de porque Tom profesaba amarlo; nunca habían sido particularmente amables el uno con el otro. O mejor dicho, Tom se consideraba agradable, al dignarse a tener sentimientos por Harry mientras intentaba cambiarlo. A Tom no le habían agradado los amigos de Harry, siempre le decía que podía tener amigos mejores que un traidor a la sangre y una sangre sucia, aunque su abuelo les permitió la entrada a ambos a Hogwarts y públicamente hablaba de sangres pura de primera generación. Tom había estado tanto apreciativo como tremendamente celoso del prodigioso talento de quidditch de Harry, como si fuera culpa de Harry que Slytherin no hubiera ganado la copa en lo últimos siete años en Hogwarts. Incluso en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, al que Harry estaba seguro que Tom había entrado solo para acosarlo, él no podía comprender porque a Harry le importaba la vida y derechos de aquellos que Tom consideraba inferiores. Para Tom, solo había una persona superior: el Señor Oscuro, cuyo nombre había invocado a menudo y por la más pequeña de las razones, no es que Voldemort alguna vez parecía haberse preocupado por las disputas en el patio de la escuela.

La multitud comenzó a dispersarse mientras la gente prestaba sus últimos respetos o simplemente miraban boquiabiertos el cuerpo. Harry se quedó, dejando que Ron y Hermione se marcharan a la recepción del funeral sin él. Le echaba ojeadas causales a Voldemort, sabiendo que sería la última vez en mucho tiempo que podría verlo. Alternaba mirar con enojo el cuerpo de Tom y mirar con expresión neutra al trono de Voldemort. Harry se sobresaltó cuando levanto la mirada una vez más y Voldemort ya no estaba.

— Un discurso muy conmovedor, Sr. Potter, ¿no es así? — dijo la suave voz del Señor Oscuro, parado más cerca de lo que Harry había notado.

Harry intento no mostrar su pánico. Quizás Voldemort de verdad estaba enojado. Oh por Morgana, así era como moriría. Todo era culpa de Tom. Harry siempre había sabido que Tom le causaría la muerte, pero siempre asumió que sería porque Tom un día lo obligaría a explotar y asesinaría al bastardo arrogante en público con miles de testigos del crimen.

— Mi lord, — comenzó a decir Harry pensando frenéticamente. — Lamento su perdida. Él era…— egoísta, engañoso, irritante — una persona, su nieto, quien estoy seguro le agradaba de alguna manera.

— ¿Y lo extrañaras? — pregunto Voldemort acercándose.

La cercanía envío todo pensamiento racional volando lejos del cerebro de Harry. Nunca había estado tan cerca del Señor Oscuro, nunca había estado tan completamente cautivado. Fuera lo que fuera lo que Harry sentía, era poderoso, obsesivo, increíble. Había hablado con personas que trabajan cerca del Señor Oscuro, que frecuentemente pasaban tiempo rodeados del aura oscura de su magia, pero ni siquiera ellos parecían estar tan cautivados como Harry. Sintió un deseo poderoso de tocarlo, de sentir esa pálida piel. En ese momento, no recordó como mentir y al mirar en los ojos rojos de Voldemort dijo, — No. No lo extrañare.

Si esta era una trampa de Voldemort caería voluntariamente. Pero Voldemort solo curvo sus labios en una breve sonrisa satisfecha. — Yo tampoco. — Le echo una ojeada al cuerpo. — Su existencia fue un error de mi parte. Debí cuidar mejor mis pertenencias, en especial de ese diario mío. Es una lástima. — El tono de Voldemort sonaba cansado, pero no parecía sentir pena por el fin de su experimento. En vez de eso, poso sus ojos rojos en Harry, un extraño tipo de curiosidad se dejó ver en su expresión. — Lamento no haberle prestado atención a un aspecto de su vida.

— ¿Porque? — Pregunto Harry comprensión iluminándolo lentamente. No podía ser cierto. No podía ser. Él era solo Harry Potter, y Harry Potter no podía ser el alma gemela que el Señor Oscuro había estado buscando por décadas. La otra mitad de su alma, su igual en poder, la persona que ayudaría a llevar al imperio oscuro a alturas inimaginables.

— Tu también lo sientes, — dijo Voldemort. Estiro su mano hacia Harry y él no pudo negarse. Acerco su cabeza más cerca cuando Voldemort lo alcanzo, el aliento se le quedó atorado en la garganta en el momento en que la punta de los dedos de Voldemort tocaron su piel. El Señor Oscuro no emanaba para nada un aura de calidez, pero su piel era cálida al toque, esparciendo chispas de magia y fuego a través de la mandíbula de Harry. Había algo satisfecho en la expresión de Voldemort cuando murmuro, — Te encontré.

Harry no fue tan valiente como para tocar la cara de Voldemort, pero si le tomo la mano, sus ojos se abrieron cuando la magia de las almas gemelas despertó entre ellos. No era una obsesión unilateral la que lo había atrapado, ni una fascinación excesiva por su líder. Era un vínculo tan antiguo como el tiempo, que corría dentro de sus almas. — No debí desperdiciar ni un segundo en Tom. — No cuando Harry sintió esta perfección tan profunda que le invadía el alma, la sensación de por fin haber encontrado a su otra mitad. Sus padres habían hablado de eso, al igual que Ron y Hermione, pero Harry se dio cuenta ahora que jamás habría comprendido hasta sentirlo el mismo.

— No debiste, — accedió Voldemort aunque sonaba demasiado satisfecho por la situación para estar enojado.

La sonrisa de Harry aumento. — También lo bese, sabía. Podría necesitar algo de ayuda para olvidar ese beso.

— Podrías, — Dijo Voldemort ladeando la cabeza de Harry, cada segundo de contacto era más perfecto que el anterior.

Voldemort no lo decepciono al presionar sus labios contra los de Harry en un beso que no vacilo antes de profundizarse. Harry se acercó lo más que se atrevió, luego se acercó más olvidando donde estaba hasta que Voldemort lo presiono contra el ataúd. El féretro estaba liso y firme tras él y Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Voldemort, demasiado feliz con la nueva posición.

 _Me iré al infierno,_ Harry pensó divertido, y no podía esperar. Voldemort podría enviarlo él mismo al infierno y Harry no se quejaría mientras tuviera unos momentos más de esto. Quizás se iría al infierno pero su camino allí estaría lleno de cuerpos presionándose.

Alguien jadeo en el lugar, pero a Harry le importo una mierda. Había ganado la lotería de almas gemelas. Voldemort podía no ser tradicionalmente buen mozo, pero Harry no creía que alguna vez eso le importase. Él no era un Slytherin, el poder, aunque seductor, no le interesaba en sí, pero el tipo de poder que Voldemort representa, la atracción de su magia, la calidez de su piel, eso era suficiente para Harry y acerco aún más a Voldemort contra su cuerpo. Harry espera que Tom pudiera ver esto desde el infierno o de donde sea que hubiera terminado. Gimió una vez por Tom, luego se olvidó de Tom completamente cuando Voldemort lo hizo gemir de verdad.

— Solo me tendrás a mí de ahora en adelante, — dijo Voldemort cuando se separaron por un momento. Era una promesa, una orden, una visión del futuro. Apretó más fuerte a Harry lo que causo que un escalofrió de placer recorriera el cuerpo del chico.

Harry debería pensar en estar ofendido en vez de encenderse por la posesividad de su alma gemela. De verdad debería sentirse ofendido, pero decidió dejarlo para el futuro. Hoy, sólo apretó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Voldemort, besándolo profundamente en respuesta. Para cuando le dio una respuesta verbal, los labios de Harry tintinean por el beso y le dijo, — Tú también eres mío. — Fuera lo que fuera, el gobernante de Gran Bretaña y el Lord de Harry, Voldemort también era simplemente de Harry. — No quiero otro Tom.

— Nunca, — Prometio Voldemort antes de besarlo de nuevo.

Harry sonrío en el beso, sintiéndose completamente contento. Quizás le debía una a Tom después de todo. Ese desafortunado pequeño accidente de Tom le trajo mucho más de lo que alguna vez hubiera soñado.


End file.
